


How Do you Sleep

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Robert has been having nightmares bad nightmares even Chas has noticed the change in her son in law he's on edge and he's suffering from bad headaches too.





	1. Chapter 1

Eighteen months earlier,

"Robert Rob hey come on its gonna be okay we will be together I promise you Robert and you know I don't make promises lightly you know me babe just stay strong for one more night then we can start our lives over just you and me and France Germany where ever we end up we will be together and remember I love you." Aaron said and Robert swallowed hard before nodding and kissing Aaron goodbye before getting in the car Cain had stolen and driving away his false passport in his pocket he made the sign to call and Aaron nodded.

Eighteen hours later Aaron knocked on the plain wooden door of the French guest house and waited he was nervous why he didn't know because he was going to see Robert again after almost two days apart he had managed to lose the cops just south of Lyon where he knew Robert was hiding out he took a deep breath and knocked again.

"Go away I'm busy." Robert said

" Robert it's me Aaron let me in please babe I promise I'm alone you're safe to answer the door no one knows we are here I sent Billy off as a decoy he won't say a word. " Aaron whispered and he heard the bolt being drawn back on the door seeing Robert looking so beaten down and defeated broke Aaron and he began to sob Robert pulled him into his arms and simply held him tightly.

Eighteen days later.

"Rob Rob Rob It's OK your OK it was just a dream Babe relax I'm OK your OK." Aaron said softly reaching out to try and wake his shouting husband they were sleeping in a french hay loft snuggled together in a double sleeping bag they had made it this far and were safe from being traced so far and Aaron hoped it would remain that way. Robert had been having the same dream ever since they had left Emmerdale Eighteen months ago to escape the British justice system and his potential life sentence for.killing his sister Victoria's rapist Lee Posner Robert thrashed about beside Aaron his voice becoming more desperate and distressed by what was going on in the dream.

When he eventually opened his eyes after another nightmare Aaron saw tears shining on the surface of Roberts gorgeous blue green eyes and wrapped his arms around his shaking sobbing husband "Same dream same outcome?." He asked quietly and Robert nodded he often dreamt of being captured and dragged away from Aaron he knew it was still always possible even eighteen months on from his initial escape from England with Aaron who had done this before as a teenager when he was eighteen and had helped his boyfriend back then Jackson to commit suicide.

Meanwhile back in Emmerdale everyone was still trying to come to terms with the disappearance of both Robert and Aaron most of the rumors had died down but if anyone new came to visit then the gossip mill would start up again, Liv did her best to ignore comments about her big brother being gone and what his husband might have done with him she knew the truth she knew that they were safe and she also knew she would see them again one day.

Chas wasn't daft she knew why Aaron had done what he had to do to stay with the man he loved she looked out of the window and said a silent prayer that everything would be fine and that the boys would be home again one day as she rocked Seb to sleep she knew that she had made the right choice to let him go to let her baby go and be with the man he loved more than the air that he breathed Seb would see his Dads again one day when the time was right and it was safe for him to do so without the danger of Robert being found out and sent to prison.

Aaron snuggled close to Robert and closed his eyes once more Robert had since rolled over onto his left side and was breathing softly as he slept his job in the chicken factory was exhausting but it paid well and he was well liked by everyone he worked with and they had no idea what he had been up to in his old life in England or that he was on the run from the cops who would love to make his life more miserable than it was already.

Aaron woke a couple of hours later and stretched as the warm sun shone in through a gap in the wooden barn roof and lit up his still snoring husbands face Robert looked relaxed for the first time in weeks since they had first left England together leaving behind their old lives and everything that they held dear to them.

Ten years later they were lying in bed in a seafront apartment in Rhodes they had made it across the greek border easily and were settled into the apartment it was basic and they kept to themselves just going to work and coming home not conversing with the neighbours unless they had to.

Robert was walking back from work one hot afternoon when he spotted someone he thought he recognised it couldn't be could it? it was Seb much older now and looking the image of him and his mum Robert walked over and stood in front of the blonde haired boy "Seb is that you?." he asked and the young man looked up into the green blue eyes of his father.

"Daddy?." See said quietly and Robert nodded and next thing he held a armful of sobbing fifteen year old and he held on tight to his son and kissed his head over and over again.

"Is Daddy Fluff here too?." Seb asked his name for Aaron and Robert laughed through his tears and nodded "He's upstairs in the apartment come on lets go and find him." he said wiping his eyes with his sleeve a very Aaron habit.

Robert led the way up to the apartment and unlocked the door and led Seb into the cool dark apartment and sighed it appeared that Aaron had a migraine again he'd been having them a lot recently.


	2. Daddy Fluff surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb wakes Aaron and surprises him much to the amusement of Robert.

Robert knocked quietly on the door leading to the bedroom he shared with Aaron and put a finger to his lips to keep Seb quiet and then quietly opened the door Aaron was curled up on the bed eyes closed blinds and curtains drawn and the balcony door was open slightly making the curtains billow in the breeze. Robert approached the bed and gestered to Seb to do the same Seb sat beside Aaron and leant down to kiss his Daddy on the forehead he smiled as Aaron's forehead creased and he opened his eyes blinking sleepily at Seb and then he sat up and wrapped his arms around Seb .  
"Hi Daddy Fluff I missed you so much." Seb said breathing in Aaron's familiar scent a smell he had never forgotten since that day twelve years earlier when Aaron and Robert had left him in the care of his Nana Chas and Popa Paddy .

Aaron simply held tight to Seb not wanting to let him go in case he vanished and him being there with them was all a dream Seb didn't mind at all he snuggled close to Aaron and Robert joined them taking Sebs hand in his and holding it the same way he had done when he had left him all those years ago he was impressed with how client Seb appeared to be in Greek it turned out he had a natural talent for languages clearly from his mother Rebecca.

"So how are things back home and don't say fine because I know you Seb it can't have been easy for any of you after I left you I'm so sorry baby boy if I could've brought you with us I would've done without question you know that don't you?." Robert asked his voice becoming choked with tears the last thing he wanted was for Seb to feel unloved by either of them when the opposite was true they loved him so very much.

" no daddy don't cry please I know why you had to leave me and I understand now yes I was angry to begin with but I'm not now I'm just glad I got to see.you again and I have something I need to give you. " Seb said getting to his feet and unzipping his blue suitcase he reached in and picked something up and Robert felt his heart thump it was a brown leather book but when Seb handed it to him Robert felt a fresh wave of tears wash over him on the front of said memories for Robert Jacob Sugden and Aaron Dingle Robert unwound the piece of leather securing the book and opened the front cover over the first two pages was a detailed drawing of their family tree and profiles of Aaron and Robert drawn by Seb.

Turning the pages they were greeted with sketches and drawings taken from family functions and parties as they looked at them Seb slipped away into the bathroom he had been desperate for a wee since arriving at the apartment with Robert.

After relieving himself he washed his hands and headed back to find his dad's who were curled up together fast asleep on the bed the book lying beside them he could see the tears drying on both their faces and knew he'd done good he picked up his phone and ordered pizza for dinner just like old times then he called Liv 

"Hello did you find them?." Liv asked and Seb knew she was alone at home otherwise she wouldn't have picked up because as far as the police knew Seb was backpacking round Europe for a few months.


	3. Robert gets sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert comes down with a nasty stomach bug and can't work for a week Seb stays home to help him feel better.

"Dad you OK in there?." Seb called out one morning he'd got up early to go for a run and found the bathroom door closed when he had got back and could hear faint sounds of retching coming from inside he pushed against the door and it opened easily and what Seb saw made his heart clench Robert was slumped over the toilet one arm bent at the elbow supporting his head the other resting on the floor palm flat as he let out another forceful sounding retch Seb went to find Aaron who was washing up in the kitchen downstairs, "Daddy fluff Dad's being sick." he said and Aaron nodded and leaving the sink went to help Robert taking a glass of water with him.

Aaron legged it up the three steps to the next floor and went into the bathroom Robert was sat leaning against the bath pale and sweaty Aaron handed him the water and instructed him to sip it slowly.

"Feeling any better?." Aaron asked quietly a few minutes later having watched Robert drink two glasses of water slowly so not it irritate his sore stomach.

"A little bit sorry don't know where that came from ." Robert croaked and Aaron sighed he knew Robert had been under a lot of stress at work he also knew Robert was a very bad liar he could always tell exactly what was bothering his husband he had known him long enough after all, Seb appeared carrying a bottle of sports drink from the corner shop and handed it to Robert who opened it and sipped the lemon drink gratefully knowing he needed to replace the salts he had lost from throwing up .

"Feel better soon Dad." Seb said and Robert smiled softly at his worried son he was glad Seb was with them without him they would have been in a right mess recently Seb seemed to calm them both down just by being present.

Robert got up from the floor and Aaron held out a hand to his clearly suffering man and led him along to their bedroom and helped him lay down on their bed "now then I can see that this is more than you are saying so tell me the truth Rob and don't worry I'm not cross with you I'm just worried you haven't been sick like that since we left England." Aaron said and Robert sighed he sat up slightly leaning on his elbows and Aaron watched him with a adorable worried look on his face.

"I haven't been feeling great for a while now I think it's the heat working in the sugar cane factory all day it's taking its toll on me I need to sleep but when I do I'm reminded that I won't ever be completely free I mean I killed someone Aaron I shouldn't be free I should be serving ten years for murder how did I get so lucky with escaping?." Robert asked and Aaron shrugged " I guess Cain had something to do with it didn't he?. " he replied.


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert recalls how sick he got the first week they were on the run. Seb worries about his Dads mental state.

Robert was not well at all Aaron woke to the sound of him throwing up he looked at the clock beside their bed and sighed just as he was about to get up to go and help his suffering husband Robert came out of the bathroom carrying a glass of water and the yellow plastic bin from the bathroom which he put on the floor beside his side of the bed and placed the glass down with a thud onto his bedside table they were in a French guest house sharing a attic room out of sight from the road they had been on the road for three days sharing the driving since the day they left England under false names on forged passports.

"You feeling any better Rob?." Aaron asked and Robert shook his head " headache is really bad. " he mumbled and Aaron sighed "Get some more sleep then you look shattered babe." He said and Robert nodded wincing as the movement made his head throb.

later that day they left that guest house and traveled South towards the border with Spain as they crossed the border Aaron pulled the car over and Robert jumped out diving into the trees to throw up when he was done he returned to the car and their journey continued like this for most of the day.

"Rob said up babe we're at a rest stop let me fold down the seat and we can sleep." Aaron said gently shaking Robert's shoulder as he spoke.

Eighteen months later

Robert got home later than he intended from the chicken factory where he worked and sighed seeing the house in darkness he had texted Aaron to tell him not to stay up and wait for him as he climbed the stairs he heard the radio softly playing and the sound of Aaron softly snoring taking off his work boots he entered their bedroom and grabbed his dressing gown and pajamas a pair of soft sweatpants and a old t shirt of Aaron 's. Walking into the bathroom he switched on the shower and stripped off his wedding ring glinting in the soft light of the bathroom as he did so no one at work knew he was married to Aaron and he wanted it to stay that way when he had joined the factory he had been very vague about how he ended up working there and hadn't spoken much about his background.

As he scrubbed shampoo through his much shorter hair he signed it hadn't been easy on either of them when they left England he had got really ill and knew he had worried Aaron a lot but he was much better now he had been given medication to help control the imbalance in his brain that caused his terrible bouts of vomiting.

Getting out of the shower twenty minutes later Robert dried off and pulled on his pjs it was a cool night tonight and he just wanted to snuggle up to Aaron and sleep.

Robert slept soundly that night no sign of the nightmare he had been having and he woke at his usual early hour even though it was his day off from the factory and lay awake watching Aaron sleep beside him Aaron was working too he had got a part time job at a local garage as a mechanic they had juggled it so that their days off where the same and often spent them together on the beach or something soaking up each others company for however long they were to have it.

Aaron woke up just as the sun was coming up and smiled he rolled over and saw Roberts side of the bed was empty then he heard it the distinct sound of Robert getting sick in their bathroom sitting up quickly Aaron got out of bed and approached the door leading to their bathroom and knocked softly on the polished wood.

"Rob you OK in there babe can I come in?." he called out and only opened the door enough to slip into the bathroom Robert was slumped against the bath arms wrapped around his stomach his face was pale and he was sweating Aaron stepped over to him and crouched down resting a hand on Roberts knee.

"Sorry I'm OK now I just felt off when I got up its stupid I thought I was through with this now I really did why does this keep happening?." Robert asked tears gathering in his eyes and Aaron shrugged "All I do know is you need to see someone about it babe it can't keep on like this you're losing weight and you are exhausted aren't you?." He said and Robert nodded that was true he was pretty wiped out but this really was not how he wanted to spend their days off with him sleeping and spewing all day he could think of better things to be doing with their time he really could.

"Come on lets get you back to bed yeah and see if you can get some rest at least you don't have to sleep just rest I will fetch the bucket from downstairs alright and get you something to drink." Aaron said holding out a hand to Robert to help him back onto his feet and out of the cramped bathroom and back to bed as he tucked him in Aaron studied Roberts face closely and saw the tears gathering once more in his expressive eyes and sighed getting sick always made Rob extra needy and emotional.

See looked up hearing Aaron coming down the stairs and smiled at him then his face fell when Aaron explained that Robert had woken up feeling terrible and that they needed a quiet day at home to help him recover Seb nodded he understood what Aaron meant by Robert feeling terrible he had witnessed his dad get sick first hand and hated seeing him suffer like he did when his mystery illness struck like it did.

"I'll go up and sit with him if you want to go out today I don't mind I mean it's only Dad and a bit of sick I mean you've cleaned me up recently both of you its the least I can do to be there for him too isn't it?." Seb asked and Aaron simply hugged him wondering how they got so lucky to have a son like Seb in their lives.

Robert was asleep when Seb quietly entered their bedroom and settled down beside him on his laptop he typed out some emails he needed to do then put on some soft soothing music to help keep Robert relaxed and resting peacefully.

"How does he sleep so well at night when he naps so much during the day?." Seb wondered aloud then true to form Robert woke up and jumped out of bed diving into the bathroom Seb got up and followed crouching down behind his vomiting father and rubbed his back in comforting circles as Robert heaved several more times then was reduced to spitting so Seb flushed the toilet and bathed his fathers pale face to try and help him feel better.

"All done?." he asked and Robert nodded as Seb helped him to his feet then he stopped and reached for the waistband of his sweats pulling them down he emptied his bladder not caring that Seb was all but supporting him at this point he had been holding it in for some time and moaned in pain as the liquid left his body he hadn't realised how close to wetting himself he had been the pain had been too bad for him to notice he needed a wee.

once he was finished he washed his hands and let Seb lead him back to bed once more.


	5. Mystery solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert discovers why he keeps getting ill.

**Two weeks later,**

**Robert was at home one afternoon when Aaron came home early pale and exhausted he was coughing and his nose was redder than Rudolphs he slumped down on the sofa with a groan and Robert was soon by his side crouching down he unlaced Aaron 's boots and eased them off his feet.**

**Aaron sighed and unzipped his coat it had got quite cold recently and he had taken to wearing several layers to work to keep warm resting back against the soft sofa cushions Aaron sighed again he felt dreadful and the fact Robert had been so ill had been worrying him and now he was the one suffering with a cold.**

**"You need a day off from work tomorrow I feel much better today I even managed to get dressed." Robert said as if to read Aaron 's mind about not taking a day off to recover from being ill but a day under the duvet did sound like a very appealing idea right then and he smiled at Robert.**

**"Are you sure Babe you sounded pretty bad this morning and I don't want you to strain yourself too soon if you've only just started feeling better." Aaron said and Robert shrugged " I will only go in for a hour or so let my boss see I'm still alive then I will come back and spend the day with you I promise. " he said and Aaron nodded not bothering to argue .**

**Robert was stopped in his tracks the next morning by another bout of painful vomiting he flushed the toilet and stood up leaning on the sink as he cleaned his teeth this was getting silly now and he decided that he needed to see someone about it because it had been going on for too long to be a simple bug.**

**Walking back into their bedroom Robert smiled at the sight that greeted him Aaron was still sound asleep snoring slightly from the congestion in his nose he was snuggled down under their thick quilt over their double sleeping bag they had bought the quilt after one very cold night in the car a few months earlier when Robert had become hypothermic and Aaron had struggled to warm him up even having Seb in bed with them hadn't worked too well despite him being like a human hot water bottle.**

**Robert placed his hand onto Aaron 's forehead and sighed he was burning up which was no surprise was it poor thing was really suffering with his cold and the weather was not helping it had actually snowed and the air temperature was little above freezing getting back into bed Robert snuggled up to Aaron and was soon asleep once more.**

**Aaron woke up a hour later he was so tired and sore from having the cold he was burning up and he groaned as the sunlight shone through a gap in the wall and screwed up his eyes as his head thumped painfully he got up and went into the bathroom to get a glass of water and some painkillers and he wandered back into their bedroom and joined Robert in bed once more.**

**Robert woke up sometime later and watched Aaron restlessly sleep he was clearly really ill from his cold and this concerned Robert he put the back of his hand against Aaron's forehead and felt the heat radiating off his poorly husband picking up his phone he texted Seb to ask if he could get some medicine for Aaron and some sports drinks to help him rehydrate.**

**Seb arrived home from work half an hour later with what Robert needed for Aaron and he sipped his own bottle of sports drink to try and feel better.**


	6. I'm a survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron recovers and Robert begins to show some worrying symptoms.

Robert felt better but still ropey and Aaron recovered slowly from his cold Robert was awake one morning with a severe pain in his head and his vision was very blurry and he felt just generally off colour he was lying down with Aaron seeing if rest would help him feel better but the headache was steadily getting worse he took another dose of painkillers and decided to see if sleep would help at all without any other symptoms he slipped unconscious and began to seize Aaron sensed something was wrong and looked at him seeing his husband twitching he grabbed his phone and called a ambulance it turned out that Robert had a severe infection in the lining of his brain and was more ill than he had been saying he was.

Aaron rang Liv and asked her to bring Chas to where they were just outside Rhodes and made preparations for Robert to be staying in hospital he packed up their passports and insurance papers and told Seb to follow on after them knowing that there was no way that they could return to the house Seb packed up everything and drove behind the ambulance praying that his Dad would be okay Aaron went with Robert to hospital and waited anxiously for Seb to arrive when he did they went to find someone to.speak to and were told Robert was suffering from encephalitis a inflammatory infection of the lining between his brain and skull.

"Can we see him?." Aaron asked and the doctor nodded and led the way to Robert who was asleep a after affect of the anti seizure medication he had been given to try and stop him fitting in the ambulance four hours later Chas could be heard demanding to see her son in law and eventually Liv appeared with Chas in tow Liv hugged Seb then Aaron and then kissed Robert on the cheek and sat down on the edge of the bed leaving the chairs free for Chas and Aaron .

"He looks exhausted poor lamb when did he first complain of feeling ill?." Chas asked holding Roberts hand and stroking her thumb over his knuckles.

" he's been being sick for a while now but he put it down to all the moving we've been doing then this morning he had a very violent and prolonged seizure so I had him brought in here he's got encephalitis mum he could've died but they say yes got a good chance of recovery as long as there's no complications. " Aaron explained his voice no more than a whisper.Robert

Chas stayed at the hospital she was alone with Robert when he opened his eyes for the first time since he first got sick and Chas grabbed his hand "Its okay Rob you're ok you've been quite poorly love Aaron is here he's having something to eat." She explained quietly.

Aaron appeared and smiled seeing Robert watching out for him Robert reached out and hugged Aaron glad he was going to be okay.


	7. Baby Don't Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert suffers a breakdown and Aaron does his best to help him through it with Chas and Seb by their side Robert begins to recover and remember why he deserves to be happy.

**Robert lay awake beside Aaron watching the younger man sleep he ** **hadn't been sleeping well for a while and when he did sleep it was often plagued by nightmares and he would wake up shaking and sweating the nightmare was always the same someone would recognise him and then the police would come and everything would come crashing down and he would be taken into custody and not allowed to see Aaron or to speak to him before being taken to prison on remand.**

**Robert closed his eyes and snuggled close to Aaron wrapping a arm around his waist and holding tight to him wanting to feel safe and secure he swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall and drifted off to sleep little did he know that this would be the last time he would sleep beside Aaron without interruption.**

**Two nights later Chas heard shouting coming from Robert and Aaron's room and went to see if she could help in anyway Robert was thrashing around under the blankets his hair sticking to his forehead and he was shouting in his sleep approaching the bed she crouched down and reached out gently shaking her son in laws shoulder to try and wake him Aaron was already awake and talking softly to Robert trying to calm him down so he wouldn't wake Seb.**

**eventually Robert opened his eyes and almost immediately the tears began to flow down his cheeks dripping off his chin onto the flannel shirt he wore in bed.**

**"Oh Love come here it's alright shhh just breathe for me Rob shhh no it doesn't matter do you feel sick?." Chas asked and Robert nodded luckily the blue plastic bowl was still on the floor beside the bed and Chas picked it up handing it to Robert and sitting beside him on the bed ready to support him if he did throw up.**

**Robert swallowed hard against the rising nausea but it was futile and he leaned forward the bowl resting on his lap and gagged before vomit streamed from his mouth into the waiting bowl Chas rubbed his back soothingly talking to him in hushed tones and glanced at Aaron who nodded and got up leaving the room to get Robert a glass of water.**

**"Hey it doesn't matter let it out don't swallow it back down it needs to come out you'll feel much better once it's out No no don't apologise it's what I am here for your family Robert in sickness and in health doesn't just apply to Aaron when you married him you married all of us you are a Dingle now too remember that Robert." Chas said still rubbing Robert's back as he heaved a couple more times and then spat once before putting the bowl on the floor and reaching for a tissue to wipe his mouth.**

** "I'm sorry you shouldn't be seeing me like this I don't know what's wrong with me." Robert croaked.**

** " Hey no apologies needed you're ill Rob you can't help it. " Chas replied as Aaron reappeared carrying a bottle of isotonic sports drink for Robert he cracked open the cap and passed it to Robert who sipped it slowly.**

**Robert was exhausted by the time he had drunk most of the bottle and he began to sway slightly his eyes blinking open and shut as he fought against sleep , Chas took the bottle from his slackening grip and placed it on the bedside table then left the room taking the sick bowl with her Aaron helped Robert to lay down once more and held him gently against him letting Robert be the little spoon for a change as he drifted back off to sleep Robert whispered "I love you." " I love you too. " Aaron replied and drifted off himself snuggled up and holding his husband safe in his arms.**


	8. Where do we go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert struggles to cope when Seb and Chas return home with Liv.

** Three weeks later,**

**Robert was at home while Aaron took Seb Liv and Chas to the airport to catch their flight home he had decided to stay at the house as a trip to the airport was too risky for him as there was a strong possibility of him being recognized and he didn't want to risk his freedom but he also knew it was always a risk because they lived close to many holiday resorts in the town outside of Rhodes where they currently resided they had moved when Chas had first arrived to avoid detection as the landlady of the previous address had friends living outside of Hotten and Robert hadn't fancied his chances if they had turned up.**

**Robert was still working in the sugar candy factory it was not a pleasant job but it paid well and he was glad of that with him working there and Aaron working in the toothpaste factory they made quite a team at their company Christmas parties Robert was well liked and respected by his team mates and boss who made sure he was given time off when required as Roberts mental health hadn't been good for a while and he had begun to spiral downward into a deep depression and was self harming again Aaron was worried but not too concerned because he knew his husband and that Robert would be okay just as long as he knew he had people around whom he could trust to keep him safe.**

**Robert came home one evening absolutely exhausted and could barely stay awake to eat dinner with Aaron who sent him up to bed early when he joined him some hours later Robert was shivering in his sleep and Aaron realised he was having a nightmare as gently as he could be began to wake Robert and then just held him as the tears flowed and he clung to him shaking this was what happened when Robert was depressed the nightmares got worse and Aaron became more and more worried.**

**Meanwhile back in Emmerdale Chas was trying to not worry about her son and son in law too much she had spoken to them on the phone a few nights earlier and they seemed to be okay Seb on the other hand had her quite worried he hadn't been very well since their return from Greece some sort of infection the hospital had said but the young sixteen year old didn't seem to be getting better and kept crying for his Dads and hugging the t shirt that Robert had given him sprayed with his aftershave as though it was a lifeline.**

**One Friday evening Roberts phone rang it was Chas to say Seb really wasn't well and was on his way to hospital with a Raging temperature and severe pain in his lower back around his kidneys and that he was asking for his Daddy he wanted Robert....**

**"Here let me get Daddy on Skype how does that sound?." Liv asked seeing the tears building in Seb's eyes and smiled when the video call connected and Rob appeared on the screen concern on his face seeing how much pain his son appeared to be in.**

**"It hurts Daddy I want you I need a cuddle Daddy." Seb sobbed and Robert felt his heart break he wished that he could be there with Seb and so did Aaron when he saw Seb lying on his bed in hospital pale and sobbing his left hand clutching his lower back as a spasm of pain shot throughout he just tried to reassure Seb best he could just then the doctor reappeared and Liv had to end the call incase they recognised Roberton the screen and called the police.**

**Robert looked at Aaron with tears in his eyes "We should be there he needs us our baby needs us I don't know what to do please tell me what I should do do I ** **risk it and go home and be with him or do I remain here feeling helpless?." Robert asked as a few tears slid down his cheeks.**


	9. Four years later.

Robert pushed open the door to David's and stepped in out of the heavy snow that was falling he had snow in his greying blond hair, he smiled seeing Seb working hard behind the counter and headed over to speak to his son.

"Hey Dad what can I help you with?." Seb asked with a soft smile to Robert Aaron was at home with a stinking cold Robert had been found innocent of Lee's death and he had been allowed to return home and be with his family.

Robert walked over to some breakfast cereals and selected their regular ones and then picked up a few other essentials before he went to pay before heading back to nurse Aaron who he knew wasn't feeling well at all 

When he got home Aaron was on the living room sofa looking pale and his nose was shiny and red from him wiping and blowing it so much.

"I feel like shit Rob." Aaron croaked coughing to clear his throat he winced as the coughs made his head thump painfully.

"You do look rough baby ." Robert replied placing the back of his hand against Aaron's forehead checking his temperature.

"You feel a bit cooler than you did earlier." Robert replied.


	10. Tears.

Eighteen months later,

Robert was stood staring out of their bedroom window tears streaming down his cheeks his cheeks were pale and drawn and he was exhausted he hadn't been feeling well and sleep had been a difficulty at times he had slept a few nights on the sofa downstairs so that he didn't disturb Aaron with his kicking and groaning.

Aaron opened one eye and sat up when he spotted Robert stood staring out of their window with little Frankie held in his arms tears flowing down his cheeks and soaking into Frankie's short blond hair.

"Rob oh sweetheart what's wrong?." Aaron asked as he got out of bed and padded over to stand behind Robert stroking his back and kissing the side of his forehead.

Robert looked at Aaron through tear filled eyes and smiled "I'm fine let me just put Frankie back to bed and I will be right with you." Robert said wiping his nose on his pajama sleeve.


	11. Scars Of My Past

Aaron woke up to the sound of soft mournful sounding singing coming from downstairs getting up he went into the bathroom to have a pee and as he was washing his hands at the sink he heard Robert's voice talking softly to someone and realized that Frankie was awake, padding out of the bathroom once his hands were dry Aaron slowly made his way downstairs and joined Robert in the kitchen who had a sleepy Frankie held in his arms a soft blue blanket tucked round Frankie's body and legs the little boy was sucking on his dummy the blue plastic bobbing up and down in his little mouth 

"Good morning my love's did you sleep okay?." Aaron asked and Robert shrugged he'd managed to grab a hour or so here and there between Frankie's demands for a bottle.

"Shall I take him see if I can get him off to sleep you look shattered Rob?." Aaron asked holding out his arms to take Frankie who snuggled close against his Daddy and shook his head as he continued to fight against sleep.

"Frank come on buddy let's get you settled yeah you need some sleep love your teeth won't hurt while you sleep." Aaron said softly and that was enough to get Frankie to close his eyes and drift off to sleep as Aaron gently eased there youngest son out of Robert's arms and into his own Frankie barely moved the Calpol had taken full effect and the little boy was out.

Aaron carried Frankie into the living room and laid him down in the travel cot he used for his naps and tucked his blanket securely round him making sure Mr snuggly his comfort toy was close by and left the room heading back into the kitchen to join Robert for breakfast.

Robert was sat at the kitchen table he looked terrible his face was pale as snow and his eyes had thick black rings around them he looked up as Aaron wrapped his arms around his shoulders and Aaron was startled to see that Robert was crying.

"Oh sweetheart it's okay I'm here now and I will always be what's wrong are you in pain does your incision hurt is that why your crying?." Aaron asked sighing when Robert nodded and Aaron let go of his quietly sobbing husband and went to fetch him some painkillers and juice.

"Here you go my love these will help you feel much better." He said handing two white pills to Robert along with a glass of cool apple juice.

"Come on let's get you comfy on the sofa before those pills kick in and I'll make you some toast with ginger jam incase you feel nauseous." Aaron said helping Robert to stand after he had swallowed the pills and drunk the juice.


	12. Rejected.

Robert winced as the door to Bramble Cottage slammed shut then sighed as feet thundered up the stairs before another door slammed above his head Aaron was away at a scrap convention in Anglesey he had been for the past few days leaving Robert at home to look after thirteen year old Frankie, Robert got up from his seat at the kitchen table where he had been working on a project that afternoon and headed towards the hall and up the stairs stopping to put Frankie's coat and shoes away before he ascended the stairs.

"Frank can I come in darling?." He called through the door knocking softly as he did so and waited for permission to enter their youngest son's room.

As he stepped into the room a few moments later Robert felt his heart stop Frankie was lying on his bed his phone clutched in his hand his eyes screwed shut as tears ran in hot salty rivers down his cheeks.

"Frank oh bubba what's wrong what's happened?." Robert asked gently rubbing Frankie's back as the youngster launched head first into his arms burying his face into Robert's shoulder clinging to Robert's shirt in a vice like grip.

"The told me I was a freak they said I wasn't a real person because my Dad gave birth to me and men can't have babies only women then I started to tell them about Kai and I couldn't stop it I had a accident I'm sorry Daddy." Frankie sobbed hiccuping as he struggled to breathe between violent sobs.

"Oh bubba shhh it's okay I'm not mad at you for any of what happened today at school it must have been a hard day sweetheart tell you what why don't I run you a nice bubble bath and then we can cuddle on the sofa Dad gets home tonight and then we will discuss how to handle school as a family alright?." Robert asked and Frankie nodded wiping his eyes and nose with the back of his hand before sticking his fingers into it for comfort.

Half an hour later Frankie was snuggled up on the sofa wrapped in a blanket and held safe in Robert's arms he'd eaten most of his tea so Robert wasn't too concerned.

Aaron got home a little after 9pm Robert had already decided to keep Frankie home the following day so he hadn't sent him up to bed at his normal time of eight PM.

"Hey why's Frankie still up?." Aaron asked then he saw the tears on Frankie's cheeks and the tears shining in Robert's eyes.

"What's happened?." Aaron asked next .

"He's being bullied Aaron our precious little man is being bullied." Robert whispered still cuddling Frankie close against him as the little thirteen year old slept against him.

"Is it because of us or something?." Aaron asked softly and Robert nodded.

"Kids don't seem to realise that sometimes words do hurt." Robert said and Aaron sighed and nodded in agreement with Robert.

"We need to have a meeting with school don't we this isn't funny anymore poor kid wet himself today because he got so upset." Robert said and Aaron nodded stroking Frankie's short blond hair gently as he began to snore a sign he was deeply asleep.


	13. School and seeing bullies

Friday morning 10am Hotten Academy headmaster office.

Frankie waited nervously outside of the headmasters office he was dressed in jeans and a hooded sweatshirt he fiddled with the loose thread on the cuff of his sweatshirt and kept his eyes directed onto the door leading into the headmasters office, Robert was sat in one of the leather chairs his back ramrod straight as he listened to the headmasters long list of excuses about why Frankie's bullies hadn't been dealt with effectively.

"So you're basically saying that Frankie is making the whole thing up and deserves the nasty bruises he comes home with?." Aaron said sharply causing Robert to grab his arm and try to calm him down.

"No Rob I've had enough they never helped Seb when he was bullied about Rebecca and now they haven't helped Frankie well I tell you one thing this little one won't be coming to this school." Aaron said stroking Robert's stomach.

"No they will not thank you for your time Mr Andrews we would like to take Frankie home now and he won't be back on Monday." Robert said getting to his feet and heading towards the door.


	14. Birthday party Blues .

Frankie's bedroom 0400 Friday morning Bramble Cottage Emmerdale.

"DADDY." Frankie sobbed as he threw up onto his already soiled bedcovers he gagged and heaved his stomach was hurting so bad and his mouth tasted horrible.

"DADDY." He whimpered this time his voice crackling from throwing up so violently he looked down at his hands which were covered in sick and started to cry he might be thirteen but right now he felt no bigger than three years old.

Robert appeared and flicked on the overhead light when he saw the state of his youngest son Robert called for Aaron.

"Shhh it's okay I'm here now let's get you cleaned up no don't say sorry it doesn't matter you're not well." Robert said soothingly.

Aaron took control of stripping Frankie's bed while Robert helped the youngster to clean up in the bathroom and brush his teeth and sip on some water.

"That's it just relax and breathe for me baby boy you'll feel so much better if you try and get some more sleep." Robert said as he settled Frankie back into his now clean bed as his eyes drifted shut Robert continued to rub Frankie's back until he was completely asleep.

7am family bathroom Bramble Cottage Emmerdale.

"Daddy Papa can I go to school it's Josh's birthday party tonight and I don't want to miss it?." Frankie asked as he did his morning wee and washed his hands at the sink his face crumpled into fresh tears when both Robert and Aaron shook their heads.

"Sorry bud but you can't go to school not after how sick you were in the night I'm afraid let alone Josh's party I've already rung Josh's mum and she said he's quite poorly too he's had a temperature and his glands are up so there won't be a party tonight anyway." Robert explained and Frankie nodded wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

Aaron cuddled Frankie as Robert rubbed his back Robert suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth and Aaron heard him gasp softly and quickly ushered Frankie out of the bathroom leaving Robert to his business.

Aaron winced as he heard Robert gag then retch loudly his poor love had suffered from severe morning sickness from the first weeks of his pregnancy, he was now five months along and barely had a bump it had been the same with Frankie and their stillborn son Kai Frankie's big brother.

"Did I make Pop sick Daddy?." Frankie whispered to Aaron and Aaron was quick to reassure him that no he hadn't made Robert sick he was sick because his body was full of hormones to help his brother develop correctly so he would be born healthy.

10am Friday morning.

Frankie was curled up like a cat on the living room sofa watching Ben 10 cartoons on TV one of his favourite shows of all time, Aaron was at work and Robert was working at the dining room table keeping an eye on Frankie on the sofa his sickness had eased thanks to ginger tea made by Aaron.

The doorbell rang just after mid day and Robert went to answer it he'd just cleaned Frankie up after another bout of sickness.

"Mr Sugden Dingle my name is Alex I am a support teacher from Frankie's school." Alex said holding up his ID card.


	15. Lex is born part 1.

It seemed like any other Sunday Morning Aaron was at the pub helping with the lunch rush and Robert was at home with Frankie Seb was meant to be visiting with his family that weekend but unfortunately his son Isaac had come home from school feeling poorly so he had phoned to postpone and apologize.

Robert was sat on the sofa watching morning television when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach and strange wetness between his legs then another sharp spasm hit and he realised he was in labour grabbing his phone he hurriedly called Aaron.

"Can you come home I'm having our son?." Robert all but shouted and Aaron just about dropped the phone before hanging up and leaving the pub 

When he got home he found Robert stood arms above his head legs either side of his pregnancy ball resting against the wall with Frankie stroking his back Robert's eyes met Aaron's and he whimpered wanting Aaron close.

"He's having pretty strong contractions daddy." Frankie said stepping aside to let Aaron take over rubbing Robert's back.

"I need to push this hurts so much Aaron no more after this one please no more." Robert sobbed as another wave of pain washed over him.

Half an hour later Robert was lying on the sofa and almost ready to start pushing he spread his legs and gripped tightly onto the sofa his knuckles white while Aaron crouched between his legs ready to deliver their fourth son just like he had Kai and Frankie years before 

"Okay take a deep breath then push as hard as you can for me sweetheart I know you are tired baby but you can do it that's it push for me he's nearly out now one more big push that's it just his tummy and legs to go that's it it's over he's out." Aaron said wrapping their new son in a towel and laying him onto Robert's still heaving stomach while he waited for Robert to deliver the afterbirth into a waiting bucket.

Four hours later Aaron watched as Robert fed their son his first proper bottle feed with added nutrition he should've received from Robert.

Lex was a mix of both Aaron and Robert but he like Seb had Robert's eyes but not his hair his hair was the same colour as Aaron's dark brown with a few softly defined curls in it.

Aaron smiled at his family and went to make a cup of tea the midwife had just left having checked both Robert and Lex over saying that they were both healthy but that Robert would be quite tired a sore for a few days and to leave the sexual aspect of their marriage alone for a while until Robert's body felt up to it again.

Frankie meanwhile had been a star he had fetched clothes for Lex from upstairs and had watched as Aaron had gently cleaned up his new baby brother in complete love with Lex.


	16. Three years later.

Robert winced hearing Frankie's bedroom door slam and went to the foot of the stairs to see if Frankie needed to talk about anything then slowly climbed up the stairs to the landing and gently knocked on Frankie's door, "Frank you okay baby?." He called through the door before opening it a little bit and saw Frankie sat in his swing seat by the window knees up to his chest face buried against his bent legs.

Frankie looked up and saw Robert stood in his doorway and getting up ran over to Robert who wrapped his arms around Frankie and held him tightly rubbing his back to soothe and comfort Frankie.

"Darren told me I was a pussy because I don't have a mummy and I have two Daddies and that Lex is a freak too because he was born from you." Frankie sobbed and Robert shook his head Darren was the brother of one of the boys who had bullied Frankie at his previous school.

"I thought he was my first proper friend." Frankie whimpered and Robert just held him safe in his arms.

"Your Dad is coming home tonight for dinner time now let's go and make sure Lex isn't destroying the living room he's been on a mission since he got home from nursery to cause as much chaos as he can before bedtime." Robert said.


	17. Teenage Tears

Aaron winced hearing Lex slam his bedroom door clearly something had happened at school to upset the younger of their two sons Aaron left the kitchen as Robert appeared carrying Lex soiled school uniform top and blazer in his hands there was a mix of blood and saliva and something else on the arm of the grey woolen jumper that Robert carried 

"What happened?." Aaron asked as Robert stuffed the jumper into the washing machine and hung up the blazer to be sponged clean.

"Poor kiddo saw his best friend being attacked and tried to help but the bullies took advantage of him instead luckily Jack phoned me and the bullies ran off when they saw me." Robert said his voice shook and his face was pale much much paler than usual.

"When you say attacked you don't mean?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded once very quickly.

Robert left the kitchen and headed upstairs to have a hot bath he wasn't feeling well after seeing his son sat shaking in a pool of his own urine his best friend's blood on his hands and face.

Robert found the rest of lex uniform on the bathroom floor in a sodden soiled heap his toweling robe was gone and the bathmat was wet.

As he gathered up his sons soiled clothes Robert heard the sound of soft sobbing coming from down the landing dumping the clothes on the landing he went to check on Lex who he found huddled in bed tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh bubba shhh it's okay I'm here now." Robert whispered sitting down on Lex bed and wrapping his arms around his now openly sobbing son.

Aaron soon appeared and offered to get Lex a glass of water from the bathroom then he decided on something better and headed back downstairs pulling out one of Lex old sippy cups when he got to the kitchen he knew Lex would feel a lot better if the young teen let himself drop into a much younger headspace.

Robert shouted down that Lex was feeling little and that he was getting him sorted out 

When Aaron got upstairs two minutes later he found Lex snuggled up to Robert his thumb in his mouth and dressed in a onesie he had a nappy on underneath the onesie which he had chosen instead of a pair of training pants with padding in the crotch.

"Hey bub feeling better you poor thing?." Aaron asked and Lex tearfully nodded and held out his arms to Aaron tears not far away.

"Don't wan school." Lex said starting to cry as Aaron gathered him into his arms luckily Lex was small for his age and Aaron cuddled him tightly in his arms.


	18. Lex meets Lucas

Lex Sugden Dingle was fifteen when he met Lucas Watson Holmes he had just moved to Hotten with his parents Sherlock and John Watson Holmes, Lex was fascinated by some of the stories he had been told by Robert and Aaron when they found out who his new friend at school was Lucas was down to earth and actually Sherlock didn't spend his time deducing everything about them when Lex went round to Lucas's for tea on his sixteenth birthday, Robert invited Sherlock and John over for pizza one evening the following month after Lex turned sixteen too and the boys played on the playstation together as if they had been friends all their lives.

Aaron watched the boys a few nights later as they sat helping each other with their maths homework usually Robert helped Lex but not tonight Robert was upstairs resting he had come home from work with a splitting headache and his stomach was on the Fritz too he hadn't been sick yet but he had had some diarrhea.

After Lucas had gone home Lex padded upstairs to check on his dad's Aaron saw him in the doorway and got up off their bed leaving Robert who was sound asleep in bed as he pulled their door to behind him Lex just smiled softly at Aaron.

"How's Daddy feeling?." He asked softly and Aaron sighed "He really doesn't feel good at all right now I've phoned both of your older brothers to come and help me with him for a while which means you might need to stay either with Lucas or Nana Chas I'm afraid." Aaron explained Lex nodded and then winced as he heard Robert cough and retch hard behind their bedroom door.

Aaron gave Lex a hug and then went back into their bedroom to help Robert.

"It's okay Rob no don't apologize just breathe the bedding can be washed it will all wash out just let it come out." Aaron said rubbing Robert's back as he heaved over and over again into the bucket and wiped his mouth onto the towel that was beside him on the bed.

"I feel terrible." Robert whimpered.


	19. Teenage Heartbreak.

Lex was two weeks away from his nineteenth birthday when he found out Lucas had been cheating on him with Samson his first cousin twice removed, Lex was devastated after seeing them kissing outside the cafe where he was supposed to be meeting Lucas for lunch after college, Lex just shook his head and turned and ran off as fast as his legs could carry him because of his premature birth Lex was both small for his age and had severe asthma and allergies and he had been diagnosed with ASD when he was fourteen after having tried to take his own life four times in as many months, Aaron looked up from supervising Ollie who was colouring at the table as Lex crashed through the front door and headed straight upstairs Robert stuck his head round from the kitchen hearing Lex slam his bedroom door overhead and the sudden bang made Ollie jump and tears formed in the little ones expressive blue eyes.

"Lex bad?." Ollie whispered as Aaron gathered him into his arms and held him rubbing his back as tears dripped from Ollie's eyes.

"I'll go and see what's happened." Robert said and headed towards the stairs and out of sight he knocked gently on Lex door then pushed it open sighing when he saw Lex sat on the floor by his window knees up to his chest face hidden in them as sobs shook his thin frame.

"Oh bubba Oh Lexi sweetheart come here." Robert said as he sat down beside Lex and drew him into his arms running his hands up and down Lex's heaving back trying to comfort his distraught son just as Lex began to calm down Aaron appeared having put Ollie down for a nap on the sofa in his hand Aaron carried a cup of juice for Lex concern written all over his face.

"Lucas cheated on me Daddy then he lied to me about it said it was nothin and meant nothin but he was snogging someone right in front of me he was snogging cousin Samson." Lex said taking the cup from Aaron and downing the juice in a couple of gulps then his face paled and he covered his mouth.

"Feel sick." He whispered and Aaron grabbed his plastic waste bin upending the paper in it onto the floor and shoved it towards Lex who gagged then threw up bringing up everything he'd eaten in the last few hours into the bin as Robert rubbed his back and Aaron held his hands away from his face.

"That's it your okay it's okay just breathe when you can no don't apologize you can't help it." Robert said softly as Lex coughed and retched tears running down his cheeks.


	20. Lies lies lies.

Lex let the car door slam as he got out and stalked towards the front door of bramble Cottage and reached up to ring the bell he had a key but he didn't want to use it he just wanted to be held in the safe warm arms of his father's, lex was twenty four years old and he had just found his husband of eighteen months in bed with another man not giving Andy a chance to try and explain Lex had packed up as much of his stuff as he could and driven home to Emmerdale he hadn't even phoned Aaron or Robert knowing that when he heard their voices his resolve was going to break completely.

The hall light flickered on and Lex saw Robert reaching up to unlatch the door and he remembered that Aaron hadn't been very well and had been advised to rest at home, he looked up into the concerned eyes of his father and fell towards Robert who caught him with well practised ease as he buried his face into Robert's shoulder Lex heard a voice behind Robert and Aaron stood there pale and wrapped in a soft blanket.

"Lex what is it what's happened?." Robert asked as he rubbed Lex's back and guided him indoors leaving his bags in the porch for now and closing the front door.

"Andy he he was with someone in our bed in the flat I had to get out I feel so sick Dad." Lex said and clapped a hand over his mouth breathing hard trying not to be sick.

As Robert led a now gagging Lex into the downstairs bathroom Aaron went and fetched him some juice with ice knowing that Lex would need the sugar when he was done being sick.

Half an hour later Lex was tucked up asleep in his old.room dressed in his favourite pajamas and a pull up he had slipped into a much younger headspace and Aaron knew from experience that Lex was using it to try and process what had happened to him and the end of his marriage to Andy.


	21. Thunderstorms

Robert shivered as the wind began to pick up and held Aaron's hand a bit tighter it was five to three and they were waiting outside Hotten Primary for Ollie it had been building up to a storm all day yesterday and this morning it was grey and overcast and rain was not far off.

"I hope Ollie comes out quickly today and doesn't hang around chatting like he normally does I'd like to get home before the storm really sets in." Robert said shivering again as he felt a drop of rain land on his cheek.

Ten minutes later the doors opened an a trail of children all.dressed in navy blue streamed out into the now spitting rain Robert spotted Ollie and gave him a look to say hurry up.

Ollie ran over to Robert and handed him a stack of paper and his reading folder and lunchbox.

By the time they got home the weather had worsened and it was really raining as they headed towards Bramble Cottage Robert spotted thirteen year old Oscar running in the direction of home his hair was stuck to his forehead and Robert could see that he was drenched.

Aaron lowered his window and signalled to their eldest nephew "hey bud hop in we'll drop you on our way past save you getting any more wet." He said as Robert stopped the car and Oscar clambered gratefully into the backseat alongside Ollie who was in his child seat Oscar secured his belt and Robert headed to stop outside Keepers where Vic was waiting

"Thanks guys come on little bean let's get you dry and warm." She said as Oscar approached.

When Robert pulled up outside Bramble Cottage Ollie was out of his seat and the car and running to the front door he was dying for a wee.

"Daddy hurry up I need a wee." He said as Robert unlocked the door and sprinted inside and up the stairs when he reached the bathroom Ollie hurriedly unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down along with the front of his pants not bothering to aim he relaxed and the wee streamed out how long he was going for Ollie didn't know bit when he finished he sighed and pulled his trousers back up and washed his hands after flushing the toilet

Aaron was on the landing when he emerged and sighed seeing the look of relief on Ollie's face.

"Why didn't you ask to have a wee at school?." Aaron asked and Ollie shrugged truth was he liked the feeling of needing to go the tingle in his Willy felt nice and the feeling of finally letting go was great the gentle burn as the wee flowed heading into his bedroom Ollie got changed into his favourite tracksuit bottoms and dinosaur t shirt


	22. Daddy cuddles.

Ollie snuggled close to Robert as hot tears streamed down his cheeks he was shaking with the force of every sob Robert gathered him close and rubbed his back not minding the blood that stained Ollie's school sweatshirt and trousers he just wanted to make sure his son knew he was safe and would be going home soon, a man had broken into Hotten Primary that morning and shot dead fifteen children and one teacher Ollie had been late to the gym having stopped at the toilet for a wee.

"Scawy Daddy." Ollie whimpered and Robert sighed "hey it's okay it's okay I'm here your safe." He whispered kissing the side of Ollie's sandy colored head.

"Need a wee Daddy." Ollie whispered.

"Can you hold it a bit longer?." Robert asked and sighed when Ollie shook his head grabbing his crotch looking terrified of having a accident in his pants he had been so brave he didn't want to wet himself not here in the school office.

"Mr Sugden you can go now we don't need to ask Ollie anymore questions for now and we have your phone number should we need to speak to Ollie at a later date." Said a kind looking policeman and Robert nodded. As he stood up Robert lifted Ollie into his arms and carried him out of the room and to the car Ollie was quiet all the way home then raced upstairs when they got in not even bothering to shit the bathroom door before he was relieving himself loudly into the toilet.

After he had finished and washed his hands Ollie went to get changed and then went in search of Robert for a cuddle he was still upset from seeing his friends lying dead on the floor of the gym.

Robert heard Ollie approach and gathered him up into his arms holding Ollie safe against his chest Ollie might be seven years old but right now he felt much younger and Robert simply held him close whispering softly in his ear trying to soothe Ollie and calm him down enough that he would feel safe.

"Want Papa daddy." Ollie whimpered and Robert nodded "don't fret he's on his way home now and you don't have to go back to school for a week at least." He said softly as Ollie buried his face into his shoulder tears flowing down his cheeks as his thumb came up and into his mouth Robert sighed and rubbed Ollie's back and gently rocked the little boy in his arms.

Aaron drove home trying to stay within the speed limit it wasn't easy he just wanted to get home and see Robert and Ollie and make sure they were okay.

When he pulled up on the drive and got out of his car Ollie had opened the door and he sprinted out and jumped into Aaron's arms clinging tight to Aaron.

"Oh sweetheart it's okay I've got ya my love shhh now it's been a hard day hasn't it pumpkin?." Aaron said softly rubbing Ollie's back as the little boy snuggled close against him his face hidden in Aaron's shoulder his breaths hitching as tears flowed once more.

"Jackson dead." Ollie sobbed and Aaron just hushed him rubbing his back in gentle circles.


End file.
